


Без права на выбор

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отдел TURKS энергетической корпорации «Шин-Ра» вместо того, чтобы преследовать своего экс-шефа Вельда за предательство компании, помогает ему спасти дочь-террористику. Узнав об этом, президент Шинра отдает приказ ликвидировать всех турков до единого. У Ценга нет выбора — только шантажировать президента жизнью его сына Руфуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без права на выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание № 1: в игре "Before Crisis" у рядовых турков нет имен — их называют по виду оружия (или борьбы), которым они владеют; в тексте автор позволил себе использовать эту особенность мира.  
> Примечание № 2: в игре турк Рукопашница использует в своей речи мужские конструкции, в тексте автор интерпретировал ее особенность как упоминание о себе в мужском роде.

Стрелки часов давно за полночь.  
Стрелка спидометра давно за сто.  
Ценг не превышает скорость. Для автомобилей с логотипом Шин-Ра на правом крыле ограничений нет. 

Ценг знает, что ночной Мидгар погасил свет, задернул шторы, но не спит. И заслышав за окном мягкий рокот бегущего зверя и выстрелы — зажмурится, притворится мертвым, если надо.  
Ценг думает, что опоздает, несмотря на логотип Шин-Ра на правом крыле. Уже опоздал. Когда он приедет — все будут мертвы.  
Следы автоматных очередей на стенах, кровь, искалеченные тела. Весь отдел, весь целиком. Мальчики и девочки, за которых он отвечает перед Вельдом.  
Дурное предчувствие вцепляется в сознание как плохой сон. 

Зверь, пригнув голову, упрямо несется к Башне.

* * *

Кодовый замок нехотя глотает пластик, потом возвращает.  
Хромированный лифт спускается вниз, под землю, в катакомбы Башни. Двери еще не разъехались, а Ценг уже расстегивает пиджак, чтобы успеть выхватить пистолет. 

Три поворота по едва освещенному коридору.  
Еще один кодовый замок.

Первое, что слышит Ценг - звон гитары. Два Пистолета бренчит, не вынимая сигареты изо рта, длинная челка падает на глаза. Сюрикен у его ног смотрит влюбленно — неужели пьяна, ей же всего шестнадцать - две верхние пуговки на белой блузке расстегнуты, она точно пьяна. Точно такой же пьяный Шокер валяется на диване, положив голову на колени своему приятелю Рукопашнику. Орут в голос — поют.  
Вечеринка.  
Замечательно. 

\- Что празднуем? - Ценг застегивает среднюю пуговицу на пиджаке.  
Следы автоматных очередей на стенах и кровь медленно выцветают из памяти.  
\- Мой день рождения, - Сюрикен порывается встать, но не может и слишком громко смеется. - Мне исполнилось семнадцать! Теперь мне можно все!  
Другие могут и не знать, но Ценг помнит досье. Семнадцать Сюрикен будет в январе, а никак не третьего октября. Рукопашница встает с кресла, перекидывает длинные темные волосы через плечо.  
\- Похолодало? - безразлично говорит она. Ее взгляд говорит больше, и Ценг, кивнув, уходит в ванную вымыть руки. 

Он стоит над раковиной, смотрит, как течет холодная вода с сухим запахом хлорки, ждет. За спиной мягко приоткрывается дверь, в зеркале отражаются сначала рыжие пряди Рено, потом темные очки Руда.  
\- Не думай, Рено трезв, - говорит Руд.  
\- Плохой признак, - Ценг поворачивает кран, чтобы сделать напор воды сильнее, Руд прикрывает дверь. Они втроем - а переливы гитары слышны все равно - поэтому Ценг говорит то, что может сказать только этим двоим и никому больше:  
\- Рив сообщил, что президент отдал приказ ликвидировать весь отдел. Исполнитель — департамент вооружений.  
Ликвидировать — не значит подписать приказ, выдать выходное пособие и аннулировать пропуска. Из турков уходят только в могилу.  
Лицо Рено делается сонным.  
\- Мы знаем. Все знают.  
Все знают. Что с этим делать Ценг подумает позже, намного важнее то, что добавил Руд:  
\- Руфус сказал. Он проверил свои пароли, они не заблокированы. Старик Шинра не захотел или забыл это сделать.  
\- Везучий ублюдок, - соглашается Рено. 

Раньше у корпорации не было секретов от турков — вся информационная сеть несла свой улов прямо им в руки. А несколько месяцев назад департамент вооружений подмял под себя отдел спутниковой связи, перекроил систему безопасности, выдавил TURKS из сети. Теперь бывшие хозяева чужих секретов ищут любую брешь, чтобы заполучить нужную информацию. Оказываются, не там ищут. Все ключи у Руфуса Шинры.  
И Ценгу незачем спрашивать у самого себя, почему Руфус сообщил остальным плохие новости. Руфус — заложник турков, он все еще надеется, что страх сделает то, что не смог сделать подкуп: кто-то из своих выдаст остальных, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Еще Ценг думает о том, старый боров Шинра любит своего сына — наглого мальчишку, вице-президента корпорации в шестнадцать, пособника террористов из «Лавины» в семнадцать. На деньги отца Руфус поддерживал тех, кто готов взорвать все, что создает его отец. А старый Шинра все равно пытается его вытащить после ареста.

Только поэтому президент делает вид, что все еще верит сотрудникам отдела TURKS, даже несмотря на открытое предательство шефа Вельда, дочь которого возглавляет «Лавину». Только поэтому новый шеф турков Ценг может сдавать бессмысленные отчеты о поиске экс-шефа, а ныне опасного террориста Вельда.  
Президент делает вид, что доверяет Ценгу.  
Ценг делает вид, что готов выполнить любой приказ президента.  
Точно так же как сейчас его турки делают вид, что празднуют день рождения Сюрикен, который будет только в январе. На деле - празднуют свой смертный приговор. 

* * *

В комнате, отведенной Руфусу, горит лишь настольная лампа. Он не любит яркий электрический свет. Настоящий солнечный он не видел почти четыре года. Если Руфус когда-нибудь выйдет отсюда, думает Ценг, ему придется одолжить темные очки. Кажется, что за время, которое Руфус провел у турков, его кожа выцвела под цвет любимых белых костюмов. А вот глаза у него те же — синие, яркие, злые.

Это была долгая война - вплоть до того, что первые месяцы после ареста Шинру-младшего держали за решеткой, кормили, не снимая наручников. Потом он смирился или - сделал вид. А может, и в самом деле поумнел. Впрочем, Ценг себя не обманывал: чуть что, волчонок укусит руку и сбежит. Или не сбежит. Потому что, если Скарлетт и ее департамент вооружений тронет хотя бы одного человека из отдела TURKS, Ценг лично пристрелит Руфуса Шинру. 

\- Мистер вице-президент, мне нужен ваш доступ к сети департамента вооружений.  
\- Из-за операции в Кореле? - Руфус разворачивается в офисном кресле. - Там турков будет ждать Скарлетт и ее солдаты.  
\- Я знаю, сэр.  
\- Если знаешь, то какого черта так подставляешь своих людей? Если ты отдашь меня отцу прямо сейчас, то сумеешь выторговать двойную премию для всего отдела. Иначе вы все покойники.

Руфус произносит вслух то, что Ценг и так знает. Но он терпеливо слушает и отвечает как обычно:  
\- Я знаю, сэр.  
\- Я думал, ты умнее, - Руфус разочарован и не скрывает этого.  
Ценг ждет.  
За эти четыре года Шинра-младший не уступил без боя ни единого раунда. За каждый килобайт информации он готов выторговать себе еще немного свободы. 

\- Шеф Вельд ждет, что мы поможем, - Ценгу не нравится, как устало звучит его голос. - Это в последний раз. 

У Ценга есть план. И этот план подразумевает, что Вельд вернется в отдел, вернется на службу в корпорацию. Турки могли бы вернуть шефа Вельда, с отчаянной уверенностью думает Ценг. Такое уже бывало, президент снимал его с должности и возвращал снова.  
Вельд хитер и живуч. Он добивается успеха там, где никто бы не смог.  
Ценг в него верит.  
И на этой вере он тащит отдел почти четыре года. Он бережет отдел для Вельда, не для себя. 

\- Я даже не сомневаюсь, что в последний, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства. - Руфус медленно достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький диск в бумажном конверте. - Вся информация по военной операции в Кореле.

Ценг не торопится забрать диск. Помнит о привычках Руфуса Шинры.

\- На каких условиях, мистер вице-президент?  
\- Никаких условий, - Руфус смотрит прямо в глаза, не прячась за челкой. - Мне просто любопытно, кого ты выберешь из своих, чтобы принести в жертву для спасения Вельда.

Ценг молча забирает этот нежданный щедрый подарок. Ему хочется немедленно сесть за лэптоп, но он говорит:

\- Посетите нашу вечеринку, мистер вице-президент?

В глазах Руфуса Шинры мелькает удивление.

\- У Циссней день рождения, ей исполнилось семнадцать, - продолжает Ценг.  
\- Ты называешь своих турков по именам, а не по оружию-позывному. Нехорошо, - тянет Руфус. - Так ты к ним привяжешься. Зачем тебе это? Оружие всегда можно сменить, если оно пришло в негодность. Ты подберешь удачливого гангстера с улицы и дашь ему прозвище Два Пистолета, ты выберешь девочку из приюта и назовешь ее Сюрикен, и все будет как раньше.

Больше всего Ценгу хочется ударить Руфуса, но он открывает дверь и кивком приглашает следовать за собой.  
Он всегда успеет убить заложника. 

 

* * *

Сегодня он сделает еще одну неправильную вещь. Он будет пить вместе со всеми. Потому что послезавтра турки вмешаются в военную операцию в Кореле, и кто-то уже не вернется в отдел, спасая Вельда.  
Ценг еще не решил, кто именно.  
Но не Циссней, нет. Пусть у нее будет надежда на настоящее семнадцатилетие. Ценг смотрит на Рафаэля, не вспоминая о том, что он Два Пистолета, на Адриана, которого на вечеринке никто не называет Катаной, на Рикардо, на Элизабет, на Роа... 

Ценг не может выбрать, поэтому пьет. Все, что наливают. 

Он пьет белый ром, виски и коктейль с незнакомым вкусом. Он не понимает, почему не может опьянеть. Он наблюдает за Руфусом, который тоже пьет все, что наливают, и смеется чужим шуткам. Иногда мистер вице-президент возвращает Ценгу взгляд, и в этом взгляде – простодушное детское любопытство: ты уже выбрал?

И может, Ценгу давно следует встать и уйти, но он остается, чтобы посмотреть, как Кэс-Рукопашница угадывает прошлое и будущее. Ее полное имя Кассандра - Ценг словно листает досье – но он не уверен в том, что и это имя настоящее. У нее длинные волосы, она не любит огнестрельное оружие. Она говорит о себе в мужском роде. Ценг уверен, что Кэс - бисексуалка, но ее отношение к Циссней больше напоминает отношение старшей сестры, чем любовницы. И еще - она ненавидит, когда Рик в нарушении правил называет ее «Сандрой», по привычке всех жителей Коста-дель-Соль растягивая «р».

\- Кэс, ты же умеешь, правда?! Она все знает, ребята! Роа, попробуй, она угадает, вот увидишь! - Сюрикен всегда всех называет по имени. Это неправильно. Но Ценг ей не запрещает, потому что Вельд ей тоже не запрещал.

Кэс держит приземистый стакан для виски обеими руками. Руки у нее некрасивые - со сбитыми костяшками, жилистые и жесткие.  
Роа пишет на листке крупным неровным почерком – Ценг не видит, что именно, – отдает листок Циссней. Кэс делает глоток, откидывается на стул, поднимает глаза к потолку.  
\- Пытался украсть мотоцикл Рено, лишился двух зубов, - сообщает она нарочито замогильным голосом под общий смех. Циссней разворачивает записку, высоко держит ее над головой и пританцовывает на месте.  
Кэс угадывает дальше. Она правильно называет имя первой девушки Адриана, сколько классов закончил Рик и любимую игрушку Руфуса.  
\- Кукла ростом с двенадцатилетнего мальчишку в форме солджера первого класса, будь я проклят, - говорит Кэс, по-прежнему разглядывая потолок.  
\- Ваша очередь, сэмпай, - Циссней протягивает исписанный листок. Ценг сидит за столом вместе со всеми, значит, тоже играет. Он почти не задумывается, когда пишет мелко и аккуратно в мешанине чужих строчек и судеб.  
\- Самый запомнившийся секс в мой жизни, - говорит он в возникшей тишине.  
Кэс покачивается на стуле, ее стакан пуст.  
\- Секс втроем, - говорит наконец она. – Ты, девушка и еще один парень.  
\- Секс втроем, - кивает Ценг, потому что это правда. И тишина взрывается аплодисментами и одобрительным свистом. Ценг позволяет себе улыбку. Сногсшибательный секс, черт побери. Почему он должен стесняться? Белый ром коварен. - Не спрашивайте, кто это. Не знаю, у меня были завязаны глаза.  
\- О, - благоговейно выдыхает Циссней.  
\- Ты проиграл, - говорит Рено. – И должен исполнить желание именинницы.  
\- Секс втроем, - говорит Циссней, маленькая пьяная дурочка, и звонко кричит: - Я хочу вас на свой день рождения, сэмпай!  
Руфус улыбается, но как-то не очень хорошо. Ценг не может подобрать слов, и Циссней чуть не плачет:  
\- Это же мой праздник, сэмпай… Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Ее голосок отчаянно звенит. Ценг снова ловит тяжелый взгляд Кассандры. Что она успела напророчить Циссней?  
Все молчат. Всем неловко. Лиз делает вид, что ищет чистый стакан. Роа вроде как привалился к плечу друга и дремлет. Адриан отводит взгляд.  
\- Да, Ценг, когда у тебя был секс в последний раз, йо? - только Рено умеет вовремя задавать неправильные вопросы.  
И когда Ценг в шутливом жесте «Сдаюсь» поднимает руки, Циссней снова смеется, утирая слезы ладонями:  
\- Третьего я выберу сама, можно, сэмпай?  
Она счастлива. Все снова громко говорят, перебивая друг друга, всем снова весело.  
Сегодня можно все.  
Операция в Кореле только послезавтра. В стакане Ценга снова белый ром – стараниями Руфуса. Ценг сумеет сделать правильный выбор.  
\- Идите в мою комнату, - тихо предлагает Руфус, пока разрумянившаяся Циссней азартно препирается с Рафаэлем. - Там единственная приличная кровать во всем вашем вертепе, где можно разместиться втроем – в отличие от твоей казарменной койки.  
\- Только если мне завяжут глаза, чтобы утром я мог сделать вид, что все это мне приснилось, - Ценг залпом допивает стакан.

* * *

Он сидит на большой кровати Руфуса и ждет. Из всей одежды на нем только эластичная повязка на глазах. Он успевает подумать и забыть о тысяче вещей, важных и не очень. А потом он слышит, как приоткрывается дверь, и запрещает себе думать - только чувствовать.

За запертой дверью смех и приглушенные голоса.  
Турки продолжают пить в честь того, что сегодня можно все. 

* * *

Утром Ценг спускается в тир. Он не берет с собой ни наушники, ни коробку с патронами.  
Кассандра – ноги на ширине плеч, руки вытянуты – целится в мишень. Она не любит огнестрельное оружие, но тренировки обязательны для всех.

 

\- Спасибо, что успела уложить Сюрикен спать, - говорит Ценг, когда Кассандра снимает наушники. Они вдвоем в пустом тире, слова глухо разносятся по залу.  
\- Не за что.  
Говорить больше не о чем.  
Не о прошлой же ночи.  
И не о раннем утре, когда Руфус навис над Ценгом и сказал просто и откровенно, как никогда раньше: «Ваш старик вас просто использует, турк. Отмени операцию в Кореле, Ценг, я прошу». 

\- Ты действительно видишь прошлое и будущее, Кэс? – вопрос звучит неожиданно, как выстрел в спину.  
Кассандра не оборачивается.  
\- Иди в задницу, Ценг, - добродушно отвечает она. – Вы, парни, очень любите трепаться о себе. Нужно просто уметь слушать. А я умею. Я турк.  
\- Я не говорил никому о своем первом разе втроем, - возражает Ценг с непонятным самому себе упрямством.  
\- Значит, я просто попал пальцем в небо, - Кэс, хмыкнув, снова надевает наушники. И Ценг склоняется к ее плечу, понижая голос в усмешке:  
\- Но минет ты все-таки делаешь отвратительно.  
\- Это не я, - отвечает Кэс и растягивает губы в улыбке.

* * *

У Кассандры плохо со стрельбой, ей нужно тренироваться. Она знает, что в Кореле тренировки вряд ли помогут, но она должна быть уверена, что сделала все, что могла. 

Она целится в мишень, но видит другое: 

_он ровно держит пистолет_  
 _рука не дрожит_  
 _он смотрит на пожилого мужчину_  
 _на его мертвую дочь_  
 _говорит «спасибо за все» прежде чем нажать на курок_  
 _белые непроницаемые стены_  
 _белый электрический свет — без продыха круглые сутки_  
 _он лежит на узкой тюремной койке_  
 _непривычно видеть его без черного пиджака_  
 _в наручниках_  
 _он закрывает глаза — под веками пляшут пятна_  
 _красные как кровь на стенах_  
 _он предал одного чтобы спасти остальных_  
 _но так никого и не спас._

 

Она не видит себя в этом будущем. Ее нет.  
Но она есть здесь и сейчас – в запахе горячего металла, порохе и слезах – и она почти счастлива.  
Да, она счастлива.


End file.
